Twelve Lollipops
by halfie1981
Summary: Lorcan hates those lollipops. They torment him. Warning: Extreme mature content. Slash


Lysander was sucking on a lollipop again. Lying draped across a chair in the Ravenclaw common room, leg swinging lazily over the arm, Lorcan thought he looked disgustingly erotic. Every time that tongue darted out and licked a long slow path around that lollipop, Lorcan had to close his eyes and bite down on the inside of cheek. He could all too easily imagine that tongue swirling around the head of his cock.

Lysander had so far today gone through a dozen of the fucking things. He could tell the difference between the flavours just by watching how Lysander ate them. The lollipop he was currently licking down to nothing was Strawberry. Lysander loved strawberry, so he licked them to make them last longer. Orange lollipops were licked down to half size and then crunched and swallowed. Lemon ones…well, they were the hardest on Lorcan. Lemon ones got sucked whole into Lysander's mouth, and watching his cheeks hollow often drove Lorcan to storm off to the nearest place of privacy and wank until his legs gave way and he came all over his hand.

As Lorcan reopened his eyes, he looked over to Lysander, only to meet his brother's eyes, while Lysander licked his strawberry lollipop yet again. Enough was enough; he had to get out of the common room, had to relieve the pressure building in cock, had to find release before he grabbed Lysander and forced his cock into mouth instead of those thrice damned lollipops.

Storming down the hallway, he remembered what Al Potter told him about the Room of Requirement. Practically running up to the tapestry with…what the fuck were those things anyway…he ran past it three times, thinking of his need to get relief. The door appeared, and he darted in. Not waiting to make sure the door closed behind him, he undid his flies, pushed them and his boxers down to his knees and gripped his cock, slowly running his hand from tip to base, spreading the pre-come down as lubrication.

Legs finally giving way, falling hard and clumsily to his knees, he knew he wouldn't last long. Breath came in harsh pants as he slowly fisted his cock, trying to drag it out, holding the moment of release off for as long as possible. Head fallen back, eyes closed tightly, he was so intent on the vision in his mind of Lysander on his knees before him, Lorcan's cock in his mouth, so concentrated on the feeling of his hand moving over cock, slightly faster now, pre-come leaking faster, that he didn't realise that he wasn't alone until another hand was suddenly on his cock, pushing his off and carrying on the motion. Eyes flying open, he stopped breathing for a moment as he looked into pale blue eyes that were identical to his own.

"Lye, what the fuck…" he panted, breaking off when Lysander squeezed gently,

"I realised that even if I gave head to all the lollipops in the world, you still wouldn't come out and admit that you wanted me, so I decided to make impossible for you to ignore it anymore." Lysander replied with a grin that Lorcan expected would have given Casanova a run for his money. "Seriously Lor, it's fucking ridiculous; you running of to wank every time you see me suck a lollipop, and me having to run off and wank every time I see you smoking down behind Hagrid's hut."

"Lye, I don't think that" Lorcan began.

"Good." Interrupted Lysander. Don't think, just feel." With that, Lysander released Lorcan's cock, which was harder than Lorcan would have believed possible, and pulled Lorcan over to the large four poster bed that dominated the room and forced him to lie down after removing his shoes and pulling his trousers off the rest of the way. Lorcan didn't remember requiring a bed, but he decided that his subconscious must have been screaming at the room pretty loudly at that point. Any other thoughts cut off suddenly as he felt something warm and wet envelop his cock.

He was wrong. His cock felt even harder now, and he was having trouble breathing. Tangling his fists in the bedcovers, he desperately tried to fight for some control, but when Lysander licked him from balls to tip, before swirling his tongue around the head, he knew he was losing the battle. Lorcan had had blowjobs before, quite a few, for both he and Lysander had grown into attractive young men, but this was in a different league entirely. Lysander had taken the head of Lorcan's cock into his mouth and bit by bit was slowly working his way towards the base. The gentle graze of teeth had Lorcan hissing, teeth drawing blood from his bottom lip. By the time he felt his cock touch the back of Lysander's throat, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, not quite believing he'd lasted this long, but when he felt Lysander swallow, and felt his cock begin to move into Lysander's throat, he was gone; undone and flying into the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

"Mmmmmm." Moaned Lysander, "My favourite flavour."

The lascivious smile on Lysander's face made Lorcan grin back in return, and as he pushed Lysander down, intent on returning the flavour, he decide that he was going to buy Lysander twelve lollipops every day from now on.


End file.
